


Jaguar blood

by orphan_account



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SPOILERS:This is a hard to explain AU but kipo doesn't know about her muteness yet but found the second clover scarlamagne hasn't found it yet
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Ah back to normal life(there's been a reference and one I doubt you noticed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS:
> 
> This is a hard to explain AU but kipo doesn't know about her muteness yet but found the first clover and it wasn't fully destroyed and scarlamagne hasn't found it yet

"*Yaaaaaawwwwwnnn*"kipo leaned forward in her bed suddenly looking around frantically "wait where am I? how am I back here? **was it all a dream!?!"**

She quickly got up and began searching for clues she didn't notice but she began hyper ventilating and...she felt an odd sensation on her left arm other then that it felt...warm but she paid it no heed too busy having a panic attack

"Kipo breakfasts ready!" She heard the familiar voice of her father. it calmed her and the odd warm sensation faded

She bolted to the door but once she put her hand on it "ugh forgot to get changed" she said to herself glancing at her pajamas

"I'm ready now" she said in her trademark cheerfulness. She exited through the door and walked until she reached the dining room in which her smile doubled in size "Wolf your real!" She shouted running to hug Wolf Dave and benson who were all at the table with her father waiting on her for breakfast

"Gah!" She pulled herself out of kipos tighter-then-normal-embrace "of course I'm rea!l"

"I-i-i I thought I lost you" she stuttered out tearing up "although now I just feel stupid. When I woke up I thought you Dave Ben Mandu were all a dream the surface everything" she looked down at her foot grinding to against the ground nervously well wiping tears from her eyes. She felt like a idiot yes sir come see the worlds nicest most naive fool the surface or the burrows have ever seen she was such a screw up she even noticed it

"Kipo" said her dad said realizing how disappointed she felt about herself "it was very late when you came here and you practically passed out when you got on your bed 'ya now I remember that. I never thought that bed was so comfy' she thoughtcome on let's just eat" he finished seeing she was feeling a little better

"Finally!" Dave shouted "I was so starved I almost ate my legs" the bug mute declared

"Fine fine let's eat" Lio calmly said much to Dave's glee

* * *

Four hours later:

The young lady walked through the streets getting looks from her borrow mates either because of the wolf pelt she wore or the fact she's from the surface. This whole place made her uncomfortable like being beside a sleeping deathstalker might be safe now maybe for a long time it will still be safe but eventually undoubtedly it will awake...

she didn't share her thoughts with kipo who was going to take her and her friends on a tour of the borrow. "That's a waste of time" is exactly how the wolf cloaked girl replied she wanted to go she truly did but...for she would never let kipo know that she'd get...weird about it

and kipo just patted her on the back and said "come on wolf lightin up this isn't the surface wastes of time is what its about" those words proved to wolf if this whole thing went south...kipo would break down.

* * *

One hour later:

The child wearing a wolves pelt turned away from kipo... to hide her smile "now I climbed this boulder when I was very young I'd sit on top with Asher and Dahlia" upon hearing those names wolf remembered she hardly knew those two and kipo would probably want to introduce them to each other

Kipo stepped beside the boulder only to realize it was only about three feet taller than her "hehe I was a lot shorter back than" she said nervously scratching the back of her neck

* * *

Fifteen minutes later:

Kipos been regaling her friends with places memories from her childhood for about twenty minutes and she began to notice a pattern

Dave asks a lot of questions and weird ones at that example

* * *

Past:

"What was your favorite type of rock as a child" dave inquired

"What!? That's so random. Fine gemstone or regular stone?" she answered with a question

"Gem" Dave quickly answered

"Amathyst. Ok?" She answered sure of herself

* * *

Present:

Ben was just kinda there didn't say much or anything and wolf never looked directly at Kipo it made her feel bad

"Wait why did you want to know my favorite gemstone?" Kipo questioned

"Do you really wanna know?" He said slowly

"Yes! I do"

"Even through your dad won't be happy?"

"Yes!...wait what about my dad?"

"He was acting nervous around you like he was keeping a secret and almost guilty. So he's probably planning a late birthday surprise party so I thought maybe he could get you a gem"

"Oh" kipo answered gripping her left arm with her right after a little bit she went to bed early with a lot on her mind. Her father already said he was going to celebrate it tomorrow but she didn't want him to trouble himself and meeting him again was the best birthday present she could ask for so there wouldn't be any festivities...

So what was he keeping from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Dave and benson didn't have much of an apearance
> 
> And Tell me what you thought Constructive criticism is always incouraged
> 
> Also did you notice what I did I'm writing in third person limited but every so long I change who its limited to


	2. Too much food does these things...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipo has a nightmare. But it was just a dream...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress anger and fear all trigger Kipos muteness I'm pretty sure this is cannon but I wanna make sure you know that
> 
> Headcanon kipo gets nightmares from her mute side which is another headcannon(more of a feature of AU than a headcannon) that her mute side is a evil version of her that can speak through dreams. or something like that

Kipo was walking down a old stone hallway coated with many layers of dust she had no idea how she got here But didn't really question it for some reason There was unmistakable and crippling feeling of dread she tried to sooth herself by drawing faces in the dust "your Wolf... your benson... your Dave... and your Mandu. And there's me" she said drawing stickmen(and a poorly drawn pig)

she stood up smiling the dread gone looking at her friends made her happy even if said friends are poorly drawn Suddenly a guest of wind came from no where destroying all her drawings...all but herself and the dread was back...and it was much worse. The pink girl suddenly heard the echo of footsteps coming down the corridor she turned to face the steps 

only to stare into her own eyes she jumped back and let out an eep "Scared Kipo?" The almost exact duplicate of her asked tilting her head.

Kipo looked her up and down besides her more intimadating demeanor she was a perfect copy "Wh-who are you!??" She stuttered backing away. But for every step she took away her doppelganger took one closer 

"I'm you kipo!" Shouted in her face showing fangs. Kipo felt her own teeth "no fangs" she thought "well to be specific I'm the shadow in the back of your mind!. I'm the light you rejected!." For every shout she grew more and more purple fur over her arms. She took a deep breath the fur vanishing but her fangs remained "I'm an ideal you...you can be me if you take my hand I can teach you" Kipo turned and began running not looking back the halls all perfectly the same no differance until suddenly the nightmarish creature appeared before her 

"oh your right what would you call me...for sake of originality you can call me Hortus" 

"Ok Hortus I don't accept!" She shout getting sick of this monster 

"Ugh fine have it your way. It never can be easy can It?" The hallway began to collapse and Kipo began falling into a pink void well Hortus floated down slowly like a leaf but more orderly more in control

" **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!** " she screamed loudly as she fell only to land on a squishy yet ruff surface she sat up only to notice she was on the paw pad of a mega pink and purple jaguar

The only thing that stopped her from screaming more was Hortus landing in front of her "this could be you kipo!" Suddenly she was staring out of the Jaguars eyes instead of her own...are were these her own? She saw that she was also somewhere new a pine forest she was sitting looking around at her new height suddenly she stared into those eyes again even though they were her own they were different...they were scary

"Why are you doing this!?" She questioned loudly looking into the eyes of the other pink and purple jaguar

"Don't worry this is all just a dream. But imagine kipo controlling this power" suddenly wolf appeared infornt of kipo as Hortus circled the two "wolf grew up fast and scared you could gave her safety"

"But isn't the borrow safe?" She asked confused

"Oh dear your gonna wake up soon so I'll cut tha chatter" a cowering scatlagmagne appeared "you could stop scarlagmagne with ease and teach him lesson do anything to him you won't imprison kill anyth-" Hortus was interrupted by the fact kipo had awaken

In a cold sweat she began breathing heavily but tried to pace herself "shouldn't of eaten so much last night...hehe"she let out a half real giggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mean't to be made to be only half a chapter but I decided to get this one out since it was about long enough


	3. Sick day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipo notices her fur and spends a "sick" day trying to understand what's happening well her friends try to figure out what she's doing

When she began to calm down she noticed her right arm was covered in pink fur from her wrist down to her elbow luckily none on her hand. "Ahhhhh!!!" She screamed shocked

"Kipo!" Her father shouted worried "kipo I'm coming!" He shouted again. she heard him running towards her room

She quickly pulled herself under the blankets veiling her entire body except her head. Her father rushed in opening the door quickly accedently slamming it against the wall

He took a few quick glances around the room before looking at kipo "kipo what's wrong?!" He asked stressed

"Nothing!" She replied quickly. Too quickly she thought and it was a little vague "just a...a nightmare" she said calmer

"Oh... guess I over reacted" he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head

The memory that today was a school suddenly came to her "nonsense. Anyway I'm not feeling so good) she said convincingly

Normally parents would be suspicious when their children said they were sick on a school day. But kipo loved school so he suspected nothing "you should probably stay home than...sadly I can't skip school to keep and eye on you"

"Its fine its fine I'll just... relax" she said reassuringly well hiding her happiness. She'd be home alone to figure out what is going on

"Okay" he sighed "on my way to work I'll tell your friends to come over and take care of you" he said like it was a great idea. Kipo stifled a face of annoyance in an attempt to keep up her smile

Ten minutes later:

Her father had left for work and she assumed her friends would be here soon. She pulled her arm out from under the covers and examined it

It appeared the fur had sprouted up two inches past her elbow "what am I going to do about you?" She sighed rubbing the fur because it felt soft for her left hand and just generally good for her right arm

After about three minutes she noticed the fur receded to one inch before her arm "yes! oh my gosh yes!" She shouted happily. Her happiness was quickly diminished by the numerous foot steps she heard walking towards her door

The door opened the first to walk in was Wolf followed by Ben and then Dave than Mandu rushed in jumping on top of kipo and cuddling into her

"Mandu don't get to close to her or you might get sick too" wolf commented as she walked a little bit closer

Kipo resisted petting Mandu. sense using her right hand would give away her secret and using her left would be weird sense she's right handed 

"Is there anything you need?" Ben asked sincerely

"Well..." kipo thought for a few seconds before deciding the best lies are grown from seeds of truth "I'm hungry dad left early and forgot to cook breakfast. Actually doesn't he usually cook your breakfast too?"

"Yup. But what should we cook?" Wolf inquired

"Well there's a box full of all kinds of recipes on the dining room table" kipo said she felt like a genius she had entirely told the truth but had different ambitions. With her friends gone she could try and figure out what's going on

And she guessed they would be gone a while after all none of them had extensive knowledge of cooking. Benson and Dave didn't really cook and neither did wolf unless you count hanging and nonpoisoness and nonintellegent mute she found over a fire cooking

And it would probably take them a while to figure out how to use an electric. The burrow got its power from a nearby underground waterfall they made into what the old humans called a "hydroelectrics plant" which your dad helped build about five years back with old blue prints. Said waterfall also supplied the burrow with running water

Once her friends left Kipo stood up and began pacing back and forth. However her pacing was quickly interrupted by a shocked Mandu squeal. She instinctively pounced on top of Mandu and covered her mouth 'I assumed you left with them' kipo thought annoyed

Mandu squirmed in her grip she looked frightened by the purple fur. Kipo lifted the pig up and sat on her bed calming Mandu. And it worked

Once the shock and stress subsided kipo realized the strange feeling was back this time on her head 'oh you've got to be kidding me' she thought. Well lightly hold on to mandy with her left arm she moved her right to feel her head

She felt fluffy ears sprouting from her head and realized she could hear EVERYTHING even the talking of her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is on the way. Along with the next chapter of my other story kipo the diplomat


	4. Sick day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipo notices her fur and spends a "sick" day trying to understand what's happening well her friends try to figure out what she's doing

"Ok what are we cooking?" Wolfs voice spoke clearly as kipo could hear even her faintest whisper

"How should I know!?" Ben lightly shouted in response

"Hey guys look what I found" dave interjected happily.

Now kipo was annoyed she knew everything they were saying but couldn't see through walls so she had to wait for Dave to elaborate

"What is it?" Wolf asked almost as curious as kipo

"A recipe for something called "scrambled eggs"" he answered

"So is that what we should make?" Wolf asked. That reminded kipo that the burrow had their own preserved chicken farm

"I guess" benson answered. Kipo kicked her lips 'man scrambled eggs sounded pretty good right now' she thought

Her eyes widened "wait my friend can't see me like **this!** " she grabbed on to her ears pulling on them "I need to figure this out!!!"

* * *

25 minutes later:

"Gahh!! This is impossible!" Kipo shouted just quiet enough that her friends couldn't hear her. But she could hear them perfectly it was getting on her nerves

She couldn't think. She'd start to to try but than one of them would say "hey where do they keep the X" and shatter her train of thought

Than her worst fears true. She heard foot steps coming towards her door "no not yet!" She shouted in distress

"What'd you say?" Wolf asked as she entered Kipo's room carrying a plate of scrambled eggs with Benson and Dave in tow

Only for them to be met with kipo her entire body save for the bottom of her neck and up was covered by blankets. And where her neck met her head and up was under her pillows

"Um...oook" Ben said grabbing the plate from wolf and setting it on Kipo's night stand "we're just be going then" he spoke grabbing wolf's arm and exiting the room with Dave following

Kipo sighed with relief as they left. She was getting really stressed out...she felt the feeling again

"Oh for the love of!..." said in annoyance rubbing around her eyes, which was where the feeling came from this time

"Huh no fur...maybe it's in my head" she said clearly relieved

She turned to look at Mandu. who's eyes widened and they began to back away "oh what's wrong?" She said warmly moving towards the mute, who calmed down realizing kipo was still the same old kipo on the inside

"Oh no don't tell me" she said getting up and walking toward a mirror positioned at the back right corner of her room

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed before inhaling "ahhhhh! What happened to my eyes!?!?" She stared into her own eyes which were now completely pink except for two black slits one each

She climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her entire body. Even though its should of been dark under them she could see clear as day

In her extremely stressed state all it took was nearby foot steps for her to scream before fainting...

* * *

"Kipo are you ok!?!" Wolf asked rushing through the door only to see kipo under her blankets 'hmm must of been hearing things' she thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Dave and benson didn't have much of an apearance 
> 
> And Tell me what you thought Constructive criticism is always incouraged
> 
> Also did you notice what I did I'm writing in third person limited but every so long I change who its limited to


End file.
